


Sentimental Sweethearts

by Tsukareta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Random & Short, that's all there is to it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: Saihara wakes up in the middle of the night surrounded by his boyfriends.





	Sentimental Sweethearts

Saihara silently yawned as his eyes pried open, being greeted by the sight of a dark room, the only source of light being the passing cars that zoomed by, their reflections hitting the ceiling before fading away as quickly as they came.

He attempted to stifle another yawn for he felt tired. Maybe  _too_ tired for his own good but if anything, he took that choice. Instead of slipping under the warm, cozy covers of the duvet and propping his head on the plush, silky pillow he'd analyze detective cases till the caffeine that would once course through his veins, feeding him strength to stay awake would drain out of his system leaving him drowsy and wilt like a flower.

Yet in others's eyes, he was a blossoming flower, thriving through the sunshine and mist of despair, guiding them all to hope- the saccharine sweetness they longed for. 

His eyes flit to Kiibo, seeing the robot's tousled hair sticking out in all directions then to Momota, who's face was buried into his neck, long tanned arms hugging his petite build. A small smile graces Saihara's lips as he blinks the blanket of sleepiness away that bubbles at his eyelids.

He switches his focus onto Amami, who's face was leaning on his shoulder looking content, a frivolous smile splintered across his face as he mumbled dreamily in his sleep and finally onto the one and only Kokichi.

The Liar was curled up onto Amami as if he were a cat draping itself over a massive, stuffed teddy-bear. Saihara stifled his giggles at how ridiculous they both looked but he froze when Kokichi muttered in his sleep- almost like he was awake before grumbling and trying to steal more of Amami's radiating body-heat.

With a stilling heartbeat, Saihara was lulled back to sleep by the peacefulness tranquility around the room but before he closed his eyes droopily, another small smile wormed its way onto his face as he leaned against Momota, embracing his husky scent.

He had no dreams that night.


End file.
